Cerium trichloride is a well-known inorganic scintillator that represents one member of a family of inorganic, rare-earth scintillators, including the high-light-yield, high-energy-resolution member, LaBr3:Ce3+. These hygroscopic, inorganic, rare-earth halides are conventionally grown as single crystals from the melt by either the Bridgman or the Czochralski technique, protracted and expensive processes that are characterized by severe cracking of the material due to anisotropic thermal stresses and cleavage effects. Therefore, such materials are not generally considered to be preferable for applications requiring large crystal scintillators.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects, advantages and capabilities thereof, reference is made to the following disclosure and appended claims in connection with the above-described drawings.